1948–49 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1948-49 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 14th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Four teams participated in the final round, and KS Cracovia won the championship. It was played from March 16-18, 1949, in Zakopane. Krakow Championship *1/10: Wisla Zakopane - TS Podhale Nowy Targ 6:0 (4:0, 0:0, 2:0) *1/15: Wisla Zakopane - TS Podhale Nowy Targ 3:1 Other participants: Wisla Krakow Ib, Legia Krakow. Lower Silesian Championsip *'Odra Opole' - ZMP Wroclaw 7:2 (3:1, 0:0, 4:1) *'Odra Wroclaw' - Odra Opole 2:1 (2:0, 0:1, 0:0) *'Samorzadowiec Wroclaw' - ZMP Wroclaw 7:0 (2:0, 0:0, 5:0) *Samorzadowiec Wroclaw - Odra Opole 2:2 (1:1, 0:0, 1:1) *'Odra Wroclaw' - ZMP Wroclaw 7:0 (3:0, 2:0, 2:0) Lodz Championship *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - LKS ZMP Lowicz 11:5 (3:2, 5:1, 3:2) *LKS ZMP Lowicz - Boruta Zgierz 2:2 (0:1, 0:1, 2:0) *'LKS ZMP Lowicz' - LKS IB Lodz 8:2 (2:1, 1:1, 5:0) Won by Wlokniarz Zgierz. Pomeranian Championship *'Brda Bydgoszcz' - Gwardia IB Bydgoszcz 5:3 (1:1, 2:1, 2:1) *'Pomorzanin Torun' - SZA Torun 15:2 (5:1, 5:0, 5:1) *'Brda Bydgoszcz' - Wisla Tczew 23:1/5:0 Forfeit Silesian Championship *'Walcownia Dziedzico' - Piast Ib Cieszyn 3:2 (1:0, 1:1, 1:1) *'Piast Cieszyn' - WKS Wyry 20:2 (3:0, 8:2, 9:0) Warsaw Championship ;Klass A *AZS Warszawa - Zyrardowianka Warszawa *Radomiak - Legia 1b Warszawa *Lublinianka - AZS 1b Lublin ;Klass B Participants: AZS Warszawa II, Proch Pionki, Miedzyszkolny KS. No results reported - unclear if played. Karpacz Tournament *'ZMP Burza Wroclaw' - Legia Krakow 9:3 (1:0, 3:0, 5:3) *'Sila Giszowiec' - Stella Gniezno 13:2 (4:0, 3:0, 6:2) *ZMP Sosnowiec - Stella Gniezno 7:7 (2:2, 0:2, 5:3) *'Sila Giszowiec' - Legia Krakow 10:0 (3:0, 3:0, 4:0) *'ZMP Burza Wroclaw' - Stella Gniezno 6:4 (2:0, 3:2, 1:2) *'Sila Giszowiec' - ZMP Sosnowiec 11:1 (4:1, 5:0, 2:0) *'Stella Gniezno' - Legia Krakow 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Sila Giszowiec' - ZMP Burza Wroclaw 6:1 (3:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'ZMP Sosnowiec' - Legia Krakow 7:0 (2:0, 2:0, 3:0) *'ZMP Burza Wroclaw' - ZMP Sosnowiec 5:0 Forfeit Final ranking: 1. Sila, 2. ZMP Burza, 3. ZMP Sosnowiec, 4. Stella, 5. Legia. Wlokniarz Zgierz Tournament *'Len Walzbrych' - Pabianicki KS 14:1 (4:0, 6:1, 4:0) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 25:1 (9:0, 7:1, 9:0) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - Pabianicki KS 27:0 (9:0, 10:0, 8:0) *'Len Walzbrych' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 23:0 (7:0, 10:0, 6:0) *'Pabianicki KS' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 6:3 (4:1, 0:0, 2:2) *'Wlokniarz Zgierz' - Len Walzbrych 3:1 (2:0, 0:1, 1:0) Final ranking: 1. Wlokniarz, 2. Len, 3. PKS, 4. Zyrardowianka. Qualification round Quarterfinals *'KS Cracovia' - KS Pomorzanin Torun 2:3 (2:0, 0:3, 0:0), 2:0 OT (0:0, 1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Gwardia Bydgoszcz' - Wisła Kraków 2:1 (1:0, 1:0, 0:1), 2:2 (1:1, 0:1, 1:0) *'Baildon Katowice' - Len Walzbrych 13:3 (4:0, 3:1, 4:2), 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'ŁKS Łódź' - ZZK Myslowice 4:2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0), 10:4 (3:1, 3:1, 4:2) *'Sila Giszowiec' - AZS Poznań 8:0 (3:0, 3:0, 2:0), 7:1 (2:0, 3:0, 2:1) *'Piast Cieszyn' - AZS Lublin 12:0 (4:0, 5:0, 3:0), 27:1 (7:0, 6:0, 14:1) - became 5:0 Forfeit *'KTH Krynica' - Siemianowiczanka 14:4 (4:1, 2:1, 8:2), 12:2 (2:1, 4:1, 6:0) *'Legia Warszawa' - Polonia Bytom 2:2 (1:0, 0:2, 1:0), 13:2 (5:1, 3:1, 4:0) Semifinals *'KTH Krynica' - Baildon Katowice 10:6 (0:0, 6:1, 4:5), 3:1 (0:0, 2:1, 1:0) *'Sila Giszowiec' - Piast Cieszyn 2:2 (0:0, 1:2, 1:0), 3:2 (3:1, 0:1, 0:0) *'KS Cracovia' - LKS Lodz 9:5 (2:2, 3:1, 4:2), 6:3 (1:1, 2:1, 3:1) *'Legia Warszawa' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0), 4:4 (1:1, 1:1, 2:2) Final Tournament ;Scores *Sila Giszowiec - Legia Warszawa 2:2 (1:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'KS Cracovia' - KTH Krynica 4:3 (3:0, 0:1, 1:2) *'KTH Krynica' - Sila Giszowiec 3:2 (0:2, 0:0, 3:0) *KS Cracovia - Legia Warszawa 2:2 (1:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'KTH Krynica' - Legia Warszawa 9:1 (3:1, 4:0, 2:0) *'KS Cracovia' - Sila Giszowiec 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) ;Standings Group B *'Baildon Katowice' - Piast Cieszyn 2:1 (1:0, 0:1, 1:0) *'Piast Cieszyn' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 5:2 (3:0, 0:1, 2:1) *'Baildon Katowice' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) 5. Baildon Katowice, 6. Piast Cieszyn, 7. Gwardia Bydgoszcz. LKS Lodz withdrew due to financial difficulties. Other games *12/15: Wisla Krakow - Wisla Zakopane 5:1 *'GZKS Myslowice' - Siemanowiczanka 3:2 (0:1, 2:1, 1:0) *Sila Giszowiec - Piast Cieszyn 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *12/21: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 12:1 *12/22: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 10:2 *12/26: KH Pomorzanin Torun - LKS Lodz 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *1/2: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 10:1 (2:0, 5:0, 3:1) *1/2: Pomorzanin Torun komb. - Brda Bydgoszcz 11:0 (4:0, 3:0, 4:0) *1/2: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - AZS Poznan 5:1 (1:0, 1:0, 3:1) *1/?: Wisla Krakow - KKS Myslowice 3:3 (1:1, 1:1, 1:1) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - KH Pomorzanin Torun 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - AZS Warszawa 7:3 (3:1, 3:2, 1:0) *1/?: Politechnika Warszawa - AZS Warszawa 7:3 (2:1, 3:2, 2:0) *1/?: KS Cracovia - Len Walzbyrch 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'KS Cracovia' - Piast Cieszyn 11:0 *'Piast Cieszyn' - KS Cracovia 4:3 *1/9: LKS Lodz - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) *1/16: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Wisla Zakopane 6:1 *1/17: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) *1/18: Piast Cieszyn - Wisla Krakow 13:2 (4:0, 5:1, 4:1) *1/26: Baildon Katowice - Piast Cieszyn 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) *1/27: KS Cracovia - Polonia Bytom 19:1 (2:0, 11:0, 6:1) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - LKS Lodz 10:4 (2:2, 3:0, 5:2) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - Polonia Bytom 3:2 (1:0, 2:1, 0:1) *1/?: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Wisla Zakopane 8:0 (4:0, 0:0, 4:0) *1/28: Baildon Katowice - Wisla Krakow 8:3 (3:0, 1:2, 4:1) *1/30: Samarzadowiec Wroclaw - Budowlani Gwardia 4:2 (2:1, 0:0, 2:1) *1/31: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Piast Cieszyn 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) *2/6: Lublinianka - AZS Lublin 5:3 (3:0, 1:2, 1:1) *2/?: LKS Lodz - Wisla Krakow 4:4 *2/?: LKS Lodz - Wisla Krakow 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *'KH Pomorzanin Torun' - Wlokniarz Zgierz 2:0 *2/?: AZS Warszawa - Wlokniarz Zgierz 3:3 (2:1, 0:1, 1:1) *2/20: Wisla Krakow - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *2/?: SKS Kielce - Proch Pionki 7:5 (3:1, 2:1, 2:3) *2/22: Wisla Krakow - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 1:1 *2/26: Wisla Zakopane - Podhale Nowy Targ 5:4 Images Prz 1-3-49.png|An image from the January 3, 1949, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-3-49-2.png|" Prz 1-17-49.png|An image from the January 17 issue. Prz 1-20-49.png|An image from the January 20 issue. Prz 2-14-49.png|An image from the February 14 issue. Prz 3-14-49.png|An image from the March 14 issue. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1948 in ice hockey Category:1949 in ice hockey